X-MEN 2
by Nightcrawler ZERO
Summary: If you've never seen thwe X-MEN movie, close this fic and go to your local video store to rent it. This is my idea of what the sequel should be.
1. Politics as Usual

X

**X-MEN 2**

**Chapter 1: ** Politics as Usual

Scott summers and Professor Charles Xavier exited the plane. They had been flown to Washington by the president to discuss the growing mutant population. News of the Liberty Island incident had leaked to the public, and anti-mutant hysteria was at an all time high. The two men entered the limo that had been waiting for them.

"What do you plan on telling him?" the light from nearby buildings reflected of Scott's ruby colored glasses, which a select few knew weren't a fashion statement, but the only way of controlling his destructive optic blasts.

"I plan on telling them what we've been saying all along," the professor responded. "That mutants are just like ordinary people. Some are good, some are bad."

As they pulled up to the White House, the protesters were out in mass. Scott was sickened by the slogans on the signs, as well as the shouts from the crowd.

"Just remember, Scott" the professor seemed to know what Scott was thinking, and, with him being a telepath, it was highly likely. "They just don't understand."

The secret service agent opened the front door, and the professor was wheeled in.

"Um, sir, we'll have to ask you to stay outside"

"But..."

"Don't worry, Scott. I'll be just fine. Now, enjoy the city. It will do you some good."

Scott walked down Pennsylvania Avenue. He couldn't enjoy the historic sights, though, thinking of what might be happening back at home. Wolverine had just left to investigate his past in Canada, leaving Storm and Jean in charge of the school. And, although Magneto was safely behind bars, Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth were still at large. 

Just then, Scott noticed a hooded figure with a box under his arm dashing across the tops of the building. Scott hugged the side of the building, then tilted his shades. A slight red glow emerged, and he began running along the wall. Who was this man? Where was he going? What was he carrying?

The masked figure ducked behind a fence, and Scott climbed it with the skill expected of an X-Man. He wasn't noticed this was at his advantage.

The man opened a hatch and leapt into a basement. Scott dashed forward and caught it. He pried it open ever careful not to make a noise, and slowly entered the basement.

"Mr. Trask!" the man shouted, and a gray haired man in a lab coat turned. Scott couldn't help but notice the multitude of silver robots in the room. There must have been over a thousand. Scott needed to know more.

"Very good. With this component, Mastermold will be complete, and mutants everywhere will fall to my Sentinels!"


	2. Forgotten Beginnings

Chapter II

**Chapter II:** _Forgotten Beginnings_

__It was a cold day, but the winter's chill didn't seem to bother the man named Wolverine. His rapid healing would prevent him from catching hypothermia. He was finally going to get the answers he had been looking for. The complex was an underground bunker, and the entrance was a steel door along the backside of a rock face. He noticed that it had been abandoned in a hurry. 

The overpowering memories returned. The pain. The demonic man in the black coat. People looking over him like he was some kind of a cash cow. Strange fluids. Sinister grins. Men in hazard suits drinking champagne, marveling over their damned accomplishment. His knuckles ripped open as fine tipped blades of adementium tore through them His mind was on fire. He dropped to his knees. He let out a scream of utter torment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And, just as suddenly. He was back in the forest, surrounded by trees and snow. He looked at the door ahead of him, both eager for and terrified of the secrets that lay inside.

Inside, he found frayed electrical wires, still sparking. All the tools from the ademantium bonding process still lay scattered about. it was dark. Wolverine wondered who had caused such a mess, until he noticed the tree evenly spaced slashes on the equipment.

"I'm not going to find anything here." Wolverine thought to himself. He noticed that he had slashed all the computers, and there were no journals or memorandums in sight. 

A door caught his eye. It wasn't in what he had assumed was his escape route, and it looked relatively untouched. He ascended the staircase. He reached for the doorknob, but realized it was locked. A small grin came over his face. He enjoyed making doors. Within seconds, the door was down.

Inside, one computer was still operational. Logan turned it on. There was on file of interest to him: THE WEAPON X PROJECT. He opened the file and began reading. 

_Today, we shall begin the ademantium feed, for the thirteenth trial run. The last twelve soldiers to undergo this procedure are sadly no longer with us. However, it has been brought to our attention that a certain Captain Logan has unusual healing abilities. This may allow us to begin the bonding. An "escort" will deliver him to us this evening._

_- LT. Jack Lee,_

_Department H, Canadian Military_

"You did a great job redecorating, runt"

Logan spun around, his adementium claws sprouting out in the blink of an eye.

"Sabretooth?"

"I was wondering when you'd recognize me. But you couldn't, isn't that right? It's a pity your memory was wiped clean?"

"Creed?"

"Well, who did you think I was? You, Captain Logan. The best of the best. Always the man for a mission. Maybe I wasn't good enough for them. They had their man for the job. That's why I told them"

"Told them what?"

"About your powers, of course. Get you out of the way. I rose pretty quickly through the ranks once you went schizo."

It was all coming back. Victor Creed. He was some farm kid in Logan's unit. Always causing problems. His father sent him to the military because of his animalistic tendencies. He was always scrapping with the other soldiers, and Logan had to put him in his place several times.

A rage overtook him. He leapt forward, but Sabretooth dodged. He stood up to catch a shelf in the back of the head. He shook it off and readied himself. The shelf came around again, but Wolverine ducked it this time. He spun his foot out and caught Sabretooth in the back of the shin, toppling him. He pinned him down and raised his clawed hand over Sabretooth's face.

"You know what they say. The bigger they are.."

Sabretooth kicked, catching Wolverine in the groin. He let out a panther's screech, and leapt away. Wolverine stood up, shaking off the dirt.

"Just like him to run away once the fight gets good."


	3. The Laboratory of Bolivar Trask

Chapter III

**Chapter III:** _The Laboratory of Bolivar Trask_

Cyclops was crouching behind a large wooden crate. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The extermination of all mutants? He peeked up over the box. The scientist, who he had now learned was named Bolivar Trask, was fingering the box. 

"You see, Mr. Lang, we humans are at the end of our time. Mutants have come to replace us, and, with mutants like this Magneto character around, it is apparent that they aren't willing to wait." Trask had a grave look on his face. "I don't know about you, Mr. Lang, but I believe that we _homo sapiens_ should take matters into our own hands. That's why I created the sentinels. To destroy the mutants before they destroy us."

Cyclops was disgusted, and shocked. Where would the money for such an extensive project as this come from?

"I've scheduled a trial run. Under the streets of New York city, there is a mutant population known as the Morlocks. On February twenty-fifth, they will be know more."

A deep, swelling rage overtook Cyclops. One like he had never felt before. He stood up, and lifted his glasses. His rage was released in the form of a concentrated optic blast beam.

"You murderous monster!"

Bolivar Trask smiled. This would prove an interesting experiment indeed. He reached into his coat, and pulled out a remote. Five sentinels were activated.

The robots stood seven feet tall, their faces were grinning chrome skulls with glowing red eyes. They appeared to be dressed in futuristic battle armor. They had banded metal arms, and small machine guns mounted on their wrists. Their boots were had rockets strapped to them, and a small triangular piece of sheet metal across their backs ensured they would have lift. From this sheet, retractable metallic vulture wing protruded. They appeared to be the living embodiment of death.

Cyclops leapt backwards, letting off another optic blast. fire and sparks took the place of one sentinel's head. But four remained active, and countless hundreds were in an inactive state.

He focused, running through countless spatial geometry formula's in his head. He had tried this trick in the training, but had never implemented it in actual combat. He had found his angle, and, lifting his oakleys, he fired. On. Two Three. Four. With one shot, he had managed to destroy all four remaining sentinels. Now, he had to escape. He leapt through a window. He knew Trask wouldn't set the sentinels after him on a public street. It was risky business, and would end in the termination of the project. Scott Summers casually strolled back to the White House.

"Damn it!" Bolivar Trask was angry. All his hard work, and now someone knew about PROJECT: ARMAGEDDON. Now he would have to change his base of operations. He picked up his cellular phone. "Hello, Ms. Dakholme. We need a new warehouse."

On the plane ride back to Westchester, Scott told the professor about everything he saw.

"This is bad news indeed."

By the time they returned, the students were all off to bed. Storm and Jean were watching the evening news.

_"Our top story tonight: the mutant terrorist Erik Lensherr, also known as Magneto, escaped from Stokes County Maximum Security Prison this evening. Authorities are on the lookout. He is unarmed, but considered to be highly dangerous. Do not try to apprehend him on your own....."_

The Professor began to wheel away.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked.

"To Cerebro. Good Night."


End file.
